


memories

by orphan_account



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, minjoo is in love, they’re literally the softest, this was inspired by nako and her THOUSANDS of uploads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “she liked knowing that she was as important to nako as nako was to her.”





	memories

minjoo laid down under the soft sheets as nako was setting up her projector so they could finish watching the new drama the short girl kept rambling about.

 

nako’s head popped from besides the bed and she smiled softly as she made eye contact with her best friend, before getting on the bed next to her.

 

they pulled the blanket to their necks as per usual, and got into a comfortable position, with minjoo’s arm under nako’s nape and nako curled up against her.

 

everything felt right. everything felt safe.

 

nako’s head was tucked under her chin and her bangs were tickling her a little, but it was alright.

 

contact has always been a part of their relationship anyways.

 

as they watched the drama, minjoo’s mind started wandering around, focusing on the different items laid neatly around nako’s bedroom.

 

the room was quite tidy, as nako liked it, and everything reminded her of the shorter girl.

 

everything was white, and her furniture had soft pink accents, giving the room a very soft tone. she knew nako’s love for cute things, and minjoo smiled as she saw the plushies she won at the fair for her best friend placed on an armchair next to her desk.

 

above the desk, there was a small grid where nako pinned different things she liked or needed to remember. a few pictures of nako and her family were there, as well as their school schedule, a few quotes, and a couple of minjoo’s drawings, most of them from classes she couldn’t be bothered to listen to.

 

but more importantly, minjoo could also see the different polaroids nako took over the years of their friendship, one of them playing in the snow a few years before, the other, far more recent, of them eating ice cream on their recent trip to seoul.

 

something about nako that minjoo learned very soon into their friendship: she loved taking pictures. of everything, of herself, of life around her, and, of minjoo (more often than not, when the latter wasn’t paying attention).

 

a few late night conversations got minjoo to ask her about it, why the younger girl couldn’t go one day without taking pictures. nako simply explained that she didn’t want to forget the things that matter to her.

 

nako wanted to be remembered, she wanted people to remember those she loved.

 

it made sense in minjoo’s head, nako’s love for stories, whether they were from dramas or in the stack of book on her shelf. the words written and the sentences pronounced were there for people to remember what once was.

 

minjoo thought it was poetic, even if being remembered wasn’t something she cared a lot about.

 

but even then, she felt proud to be so included in this part of nako’s life.

 

she liked knowing that she was as important to nako as nako was to her.

 

a part of her thinks that she might be too attached to the younger girl. that maybe nako doesn’t think of her like minjoo does.

 

she doesn’t like thinking about it, the way nako makes her heart pound, and how it could potentially ruin their friendship if minjoo didn’t handle this properly.

 

minjoo turned her attention back to the drama playing on the ceiling, trying to avoid thinking about this again.

 

the projector currently displaying the dramaweird installation nako came up with a while ago. it was surely more comfortable than their old setup, and nako looked really proud of herself when the idea came to her.

 

the drama playing was just another basic love story, which she knew nako loved, but wasn’t too interesting to minjoo. she only really watched them because of the girl next to her.

 

she’d watch thousands of those if it meant staying there with her.

 

sometimes she zoned out while watching, getting into her own world.

 

it was always easy for minjoo to picture the two of them as the characters of a drama, since their relationship had always been so caring. she could see herself bringing nako flowers, making her smile, all sorts of domestic things that made minjoo’s heart soar. maybe even kissing her.

 

the sound of nako’s voice broke her train of thoughts before she could even think about that.

 

“you’ve been awfully quiet,” nako raises her head to look at minjoo, “isn’t that usually the part where you make a comment about how gross straight couples are?”

 

minjoo giggled, “they are!” she pointed to the ceiling, “look, they can’t even kiss properly.”

 

“like you know a thing about kissing.” nako replied.

 

“maybe i do, how would you know anyways?”

 

“i mean, since you’re so confident, you could just show me.” nako said softly, almost holding herself back.

 

“what,” minjoo stammered, “what do you mean?”

 

they were facing each other now, and nako hesitated a little, before closing the distance between their faces and letting their noses touch.

 

minjoo couldn’t believe it.

 

nako closed her eyes and pressed her lips against her.

 

soft lips slid across one another, and minjoo put her hands on both sides of nako’s face, gently swiping her thumbs against her cheeks.

 

it might be the only occasion minjoo would get to do so, and she wanted to make sure nako would remember it.

 

minjoo bit nako’s lip, just hard enough not to hurt the younger girl, and pulled back, letting their foreheads rest against each other.

 

“i take it back,” nako said while catching her breath, “maybe you do know a thing about kissing.”

 

a thought made minjoo almost regret what just happened, and she felt the need to ask something, “nako... that was fun but, why did you kiss me?”

 

“i couldn’t figure out a way to tell you how much i liked you,” nako whispered. “it’s kind of lame, but i hoped this would work.”

 

minjoo started laughing.

 

“i cannot believe you,” minjoo said before pecking nako’s lips once again.

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“i like you too,” minjoo answered. “i’ve liked you for so long, i think i might be in love with you.”

 

nako couldn’t figure out what to answer in that moment, so she leaned in once more, pressing her lips against minjoo’s.

 

the drama they were watching soon became just background noise, as the two girls wouldn’t get their eyes away from each other for the rest of the night.

 

the only time the girls broke apart was when minjoo realised something. she didn’t want to forget this.

 

she got up quickly, leaving nako to whine about the bed feeling cold without minjoo by her side.

 

minjoo grabbed the polaroid camera sitting on nako’s desk, and sat back on the bed.

 

“you know that thing you said a while ago, about wanting to remember the things that are important to you?” minjoo asked.

 

“yeah?”

 

“well, for once, i want to remember this. i want to remember you.”

 

nako’s face turned pink, and she kissed minjoo’s cheek softly.

 

minjoo brought the camera up to their faces, and the pair settled properly in front of it.

 

she hit the button on the camera, soon hearing the sound of the picture developping.

 

and in that moment, she thought that nako was the only thing she’d ever want to remember.


End file.
